Talk:Noble Christmas Auction
If you have any items, add them to the auction! Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 17:06, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Notice: More items will be added soon. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 08:55, December 15, 2012 (UTC) 01: Hurbanova Bids or comments about painting 01: Hurbanova by Oos Wes Ilava. The starting bid is $500 $1,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:20, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :$1,500. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:55, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :$2,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 08:16, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :$5,000 --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:55, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :$7,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 10:57, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::It ain't gonna be a cheap Christmas this year :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:59, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 11:00, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::$10,000 — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 16:49, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::$12,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:54, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Start bidding!. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 08:30, December 16, 2012 (UTC) A "rare Ilava masterpiece"? :P 77topaz (talk) 11:09, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Of course! It was made by our Prime Minister. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 11:18, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Haahha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:20, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $13,000. Wabba The I (talk) 13:41, December 16, 2012 (UTC) 13,001 Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:41, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $13,800 --Quarantine Zone (talk) 16:50, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $14,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:58, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $15,000. Wabba The I (talk) 17:06, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $16,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:24, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $17,000. Wabba The I (talk) 18:34, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $18,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $19,000. Wabba The I (talk) 18:45, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $20,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:49, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $21,000. Wabba The I (talk) 18:50, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $22,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:53, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $25,000. Wabba The I (talk) 18:53, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $26,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:55, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $30,000. Wabba The I (talk) 18:56, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $31,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:59, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $35,000. Wabba The I (talk) 18:59, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $36,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:05, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $40,000. Wabba The I (talk) 19:06, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $41,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:14, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $45,000. Wabba The I (talk) 19:18, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $46,000. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ''' 19:22, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $50,000. Wabba The I (talk) 19:27, December 16, 2012 (UTC)